


First Dance

by NeonDomino



Series: Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: After the Yule Ball, Neville finds an upset Hermione alone in the Common Room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: Fifty Shades of Hermione Granger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	First Dance

* * *

Hermione glances towards the stairs, wondering who else is awake this evening. She thought that everyone had gone to bed by now. It’s why she’s down here, tears streaking her make-up down her face. She looks around for a tissue, but there’s nothing.

"Neville? Why aren't you asleep?" she asks, as he steps out of the doorway. She’s relieved it’s him. Others from the younger years would gossip, and Seamus or Dean would go back and tell Harry and Ron that she’s upset, and somehow make it even more awkward than it needs to be. But Neville… well, she trusts him. He’s different.

He shrugs. "Can I come over?" he checks.

She nods, suddenly feeling very alone and wanting the company. The fire has died down, but there's still a little warmth coming from it and she’s not ready to go upstairs. She’s not ready to go back to plain Hermione who everyone always overlooks. 

She hopes that the tear-streaked make-up isn't too noticeable. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, sitting down next to her. His voice is soft, calming and she feels a little more at ease. 

She shrugs. "I feel like I've screwed up," she admits. "With everyone. Ron is angry, Viktor has the wrong impression. You're disappointed..." she trails off, not sure what else to say.

He gives her a questioning look. "About what?" he asks.

"Well, Viktor asked me to the ball as friends, but he tried to kiss me at the end and... I turned him away. So he might be annoyed that I didn’t kiss him. Ron is angry that I went with Viktor in the first place - he has no right to be angry because I said yes to someone else, rather than sit around and accept that I'm a back-up date for him or Harry, just because they are so unobservant that they forget I'm a girl. And you..."   
  
"Me?" Neville pushes. 

"I said yes to Viktor, so couldn't say yes to you."

Neville is quiet for a moment. "I'm a little disappointed, but not at you - just disappointed that I never got to dance with you. As for the rest... Viktor should have been clear, and Ron and Harry should have treated you better. It's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong." He smiles softly. “In fact, you have every right to be mad at Viktor, who didn’t make his intentions clear, and at Ron and Harry for making you feel like a back-up. You deserve to be someone’s first choice.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispers.

"If you went with Viktor as friends, who did you really want to go with?" Neville asks.

"I was quick to say yes to Viktor. If only I had said no, perhaps I'd have gone with the person I wanted to actually go with,” Hermione says, turning her head to look at Neville.

Neville is quiet again, processing this, and Hermione smiles at the hopeful look. "Do you mean me? As friends, or..." he trails off, nervously.

She stands. "I enjoyed the ball, and you're clearly a great dancer. I'm sorry we didn't get to dance. Unless..."

"Unless?" Neville stands too.

She takes her wand out and flicks it, and soft music plays. "Maybe we can get that dance now?"

Neville's smile widens, and his cheeks redden. "I'd love that," he murmurs, stepping closer and putting his arms around her. 

She moves closer, and her head rests against his chest as they finally get their dance.

* * *


End file.
